Era of Warring Hearts
by Bad Ass Female Fighter
Summary: Fem!Izu & Fem!Mada fic. Izuna is taken to the Senju Compound after an ambush. Her being there gives Hashirama the opportunity to get the Uchihas to help end this war. Tobirama, however, starts developing urges regarding the Uchiha after finding out her true gender. Izuna tries to fight them to return home, but will she even want to when she sees Tobirama as he truly is?
1. The Beginning

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_**

 ** _This story popped into my head while I was sleeping. I had to write it out for shits and giggles. This is completely unrelated to my other Fem!Mada and Fem!Izuna fic._**

 _ **WARNING: This story will contain lemon. If you don't like it, don't read.**_

* * *

"What?" Hashirama exclaimed, unsure if he heard correctly, "Are you sure it's him?" he asked, sitting in the common room with Tobirama beside him as they stared at the scout who had just reported his findings.

"It's him alright. He has been brought here for some medical attention and for your judgement." The scout said, unsure if he did the right thing in bringing one of _them_ into their compound.

"Was there anyone with him?" Hashirama asked, needing to know if there were others out there that might've seen _him_ being brought to their compound.

The scout shook his head, "We found no one. He was the only one that was involved in that attack."

Tobirama narrowed his eyes, "What attack?" he asked, his mind going over scenarios where _he_ initiated the attack.

"We're not exactly sure. They were telling him to come with them or die." The scout answered, making the Senju's eyes widen at the information.

"You're saying they attacked him?" Hashirama exclaimed, finding it very strange for someone as powerful as _him_ to be overpowered so easily.

The scout nodded, "That what we saw before we stepped in. Just in time for him to collapse."

Hashirama nodded in understanding before asking one more question, "Is he in a secure room right now?"

The scout nodded, "Good, we're gonna need him well protected and contained for the duration of his stay." Hashirama said standing up and instructing the scout to lead him to where their 'guest' was being held.

Tobirama intervened, "Hashirama, he is too dangerous to keep around. We can't allow someone from that clan to wander the grounds." he said, not liking the idea of their enemy living in their home.

"Relax Tobirama, we'll seal off his chakra. He won't be a threat as long as he is rendered without his weapons and sharingan." Hashirama tried to reassure his brother who has expressed his intense dislike regarding their rivaled clan.

"That's not the point, he could gather vital information by being here. It's far too risky having him in the compound." Tobirama argued, trying to make Hashirama see reason.

"He won't. Tobirama don't you see? With him here, Madara will _finally_ agree to the peace treaty. He would never allow anything to happen to the only family he has left." Hashirama said, knowing Madara well enough to know that he would do anything to keep his little brother safe.

Hashirama had a point, there were many instances where Madara came to his little brother's rescue whenever Tobirama tried to finish him off. "He's not gonna cooperate." Tobirama stated as they got closer to the room Madara's brother was being kept in.

"True. But I'm sure he wants this war to end just as much as Madara." Hashirama said optimistically before they heard noises coming from the room up ahead of them. Quickening their footsteps, they slid open the doors to see five medics trying to hold down a struggling Uchiha.

"You were saying?" Tobirama said, turning a sideways glance at Hashirama who fell into his random depression, "I just wanted to see the bright side." he said, making Tobirama face palm himself before looking back at the Uchiha who refuses to cooperate with the medics.

Tobirama had enough of this spectacle, "Do something Hashirama." he hissed to his brother who came out of his depression before performing hand signs. The wood beneath the Uchiha's futon came to life, branches snaking around his wrists and ankles before pulling them to the ground, careful not to hurt him as his hands were settled on either side of his head.

The medics sighed with relief, happy that they can finally work without flailing limbs trying to hit them. The Uchiha pulled at his restraints, trying to free himself and get as far away from this compound as possible. But in the end, he only exhausted himself and opened up his wound. He gritted his teeth as he closed his eyes, trying to will the pain away.

He opened his eyes to see Hashirama and Tobirama sitting on their knees above his head. "What the hell do you want?" he demanded, glaring hatefully at the Senjus for tying him down like this.

Tobirama returned his glare with his own, this little brat was absolutely ungrateful to them for saving his life. Thankfully, Hashirama answered instead of him, "Izuna, we're not gonna harm you. Just stay calm and let the medics heal you." he tried to reassure the stubborn Uchiha, but Izuna refused to listen.

"I don't need any healing, much less from you people. Now release me." Izuna demanded, tugging at his restraints again, but stopped when pain flared in his side.

Hashirama placed a hand on his head in an attempt to calm him down, "Relax, the medics know what they're doing." Izuna shook Senju's hand away from him.

He was about to retort something, but his eyes widened when he felt one of the medics removing his shirt. His eyes shot up to the medics, "Get away from me!" he shouted, but they ignored him as they continued their task. His heart rate went faster than normal when they opened up the first layer of his outer robe before setting to work in removing the last barrier to his injury. Izuna held nothing but fear in his eyes before he turned away, clenching his eyes shut to avoid their gaze as the last piece of clothing was removed from his chest.

Gasps went all around the Senju's when they saw what was underneath the clothes for the first time. The Senju brothers' eyes widened in disbelief the moment they saw bandages wrapped tightly around Izuna's chest.

Hashirama removed his gaze from the bandages to Izuna's face that remained facing away, yet was filled with pain and shame, "Izuna, you're-" he cut himself off as Izuna let out a whimper that sounded a bit higher than normal, "Don't look...please." he begged, a single tear leaking out of his eye.

Hashirama looked up at the medics who nodded in understanding before they started healing his wound that was at Izuna's side.

Tobirama, on the other hand, was glaring at Izuna's chest, "So you were a woman this whole time?" he said, feeling even more pissed knowing that he'd been fighting him-err her-for years.

Izuna only nodded, she refused to look at them. She could feel their eyes on her wrappings, making her feel even more humiliated knowing that she could do nothing to stop them. This whole situation was too much for her to handle, it was too stressful and hard to stay awake with all the blood she lost in that ambush. Before she knew it, her breathing slowed to a slow pace along with her heart as the voices around her started to fade with her consciousness.

* * *

 ** _Hope you enjoyed that, you'll see some of Izuna's past in the next chapter. Madara will appear in future chapters, so be patient._**

 ** _Until then, leave me a review if this was to your liking._**


	2. Collared and Conviction

Izuna sat by the window watching the outside world, her bindings were gone and her side was bandaged. She was dressed in a white yukata since her clothes were torn and covered in blood, much to her chagrin.

It has been two days since she was brought to the compound, she had not seen anyone aside from Hashirama and Tobirama. But when she _does_ see them, she would glare at them and make snide comments.

Izuna tried to leave the compound, but her chakra was sealed off, rendering her sharingan useless if she can't use her power. Her hand touched the black collar around her neck, her fingers tracing the Senju Clan symbol etched into it as she watched the birds fly with a sad expression.

" _What the fuck did you put on my neck?!" Izuna shouted at the two Senjus with anger and hint of panic when she couldn't activate her kekkei genkai. She had just woken up and tried to escape the compound, but Tobirama found her effortlessly, cornering her when she got lost trying to find her way out. She tried to fight him, but he easily subdued her and dragged her to Hashirama who sat in his office writing out documents._

 _Hashirama decided to explain, "That's a chakra inhibiting collar, something that we created in case sealing your chakra alone doesn't work. It's just a precaution, we don't want you hurting yourself trying to leave." this explanation did not please her._

" _So you collared me like a common dog?" Izuna said as she tried to take the collar off her neck, but the accessory refused to leave her._

 _Tobirama watched her struggle with the collar before saying, "It's for your own good and ours. So stop wasting your energy trying to remove it, only the person who put it on you can take it off." he said, hiding the fact that he hated the collar just as much._

 _Izuna glared at Tobirama in response, "Bastard." she growled out, still trying to claw the collar off her throat to no avail._

 _Hashirama kept his serious face on as he stared at the angry girl with sympathy, "This is only temporary until your brother...err, sister...comes here to sign the peace treaty." he said, unsure if Madara was male or female considering how much shorter he was compared to Hashirama and how less masculine he looked when standing beside his Uchiha brethren._

 _Izuna glared at Hashirama with so much hate that she hoped he would catch on fire, "Is that why I'm here...collared like some pet so that you could get my leader to do whatever the fuck you want?" she spat out, disgusted by the thought of her_ _ **sister**_ _becoming a Senju's pawn in his game._

 _Hashirama winced at her accusation, "It's not like that. Izuna, you have to see that this war has gone on long enough and that so many children have been slaughtered in every meaningless battle. When Madara signs the treaty, the war will end and together we can start a new era where no child will have to face death again." he said this with passion, surprising Izuna before she regained her composure._

 _Izuna scoffed, "Hmph, and then what, have us roll over for you like dogs. To hell with that, I'll be dead first before my sister signs away our people." she said, before her eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth when she realized that she gave away the identity of her sister by accident._

 _Hashirama was silent as he digested what she said before responding, "You can think about this however you want Izuna. I've already sent a message out to your sister, she knows that you're here. She'll do everything in her power to get you back, but until then, you're to remain here for your protection." he turned to Tobirama who nodded before taking a hold of Izuna's arm and leading her out of Hashirama's office._

Izuna came out of her memory as she thought of her sister, the only family she had left. She felt alone, but most of all, she was afraid of what they'll do to her if they get bored. Both she and her sister knew what happens to women who don't know how to fight back, what happens when they are outnumbered and stripped of their weapons.

Their Father warned them that men, especially Senju men, will violate them in the most disgusting way to satisfy their needs. He installed that fear in order to push them so that they can get stronger and not allow men to lay their hands on them. It was one of the main reasons why he trained them and had them dress up as men in the first place.

Izuna gripped the front of her yukata as fear rushed up her spine. The mere thought of a man touching made her want to throw up. She slowly drew her knees to her chest, being careful of her wound as she buried her face in her knees and allowed tears to stain the skirt of her yukata.

"Mara." she whispered her sister's real name, needing her now more than ever as she wept against her knees.

A knock on her door made her lift her head up before wiping away all traces of tears of her face, "Who is it?" she asked, trying to keep her voice emotionless and not let anyone know her fear.

"It's me." Tobirama's voice responded from the other side of the door before he added, "I brought you dinner."

"I'm not hungry." she said, keeping her voice blank, but in truth she was starving, but she refused to eat anything the Senjus might drug her with.

Tobirama entered her room without permission, carrying in a tray of food before setting it on her bedside table. Izuna turned to glare at the Senju, "I told you, I'm not hungry."

Tobirama raised his head up to look at her, his ever stoic face taking in the glare that she always reserved for him. "You haven't eaten anything since you got here. I highly doubt your sister would want to see as nothing but skin and bone when she gets here." he said, taking note of her pale complexion that lost more color and the bones that were protruding out of her skin.

Izuna scoffed, keeping her eyes away from the food to avoid temptation as the delicious smell invaded her nostrils, "Like I would take anything from someone like you." she stated, refusing to give in as Tobirama narrowed his eyes at her.

"You play a key role in helping my brother to achieve his goal. He needs you alive in order for that to happen, you're no good to us or your sister if you're dead. So don't make us use force in getting to eat." Tobirama added with a threatening tone, he wasn't in the mood to deal with this woman's stubbornness.

Izuna smiled tauntingly at the Senju, "Or what, you'll kill me." she laughed through her nose, "If you think I'm afraid of dying, then you're stupider than you look." she glared at him in contempt, "I was ready to die as a free woman than be locked up as someone's toy. So you're wasting your time trying to keep me here."

Tobirama's expression didn't change, "Is that why you and your sister pass yourselves off as men?" The answer he got was Izuna's eyes widening for a second before returning to a glare, "That's none of your business." she growled out, not wanting him to see her fear.

It was Tobirama's turn to scoff, "I could care less about why you two were crossdressing for years." Tobirama stepped towards Izuna until he was standing directly in front of her, towering over the woman who remained in her position by the window. Izuna felt her heart rate increase at this man's proximity as Tobirama slammed a hand on the wall beside her head before lowering his face to hers 'til they were an inch apart.

Her eyes widened a fraction as she locked eyes with the Senju before he opened his mouth, "But remember this, Izuna Uchiha, you are in Senju territory, so that means you have to abide by our rules and orders. You better tread carefully, if you wish to be with your sister again." his threat made Izuna tremble, knowing he was serious before he continued, "When I get back, I better see your plate clean of everything. Otherwise, I _will_ use force." he added, giving her a taste of his chakra, letting her know that she shouldn't fight him in her current condition.

Izuna felt like she was being crushed under his chakra, all the fight she had in her, despite her lack of chakra, vanished the instant he towered over her.

Tobirama's chakra receded, giving her room to breathe before he walked out of the room, sealing the door shut with the jutsu and leaving Izuna alone in the room. Izuna let out a shaky breath that she had been holding when Tobirama was too close to her. She can take punches and kicks while on the battlefield, but being alone with a man that can easily overpower her in her current state terrifies her. That look in Tobirama's eyes screamed danger and showed he was serious in his threats, it made her feel small compared to him, and she hated herself for feeling scared.

Her eyes moved to where the food tray was just as her stomach started growling. She cursed her stomach for making that sound, as though it was taunting her to eat the food or suffer the consequences.

With a reluctant sigh, she stood up from her spot near the window and made her way to the side of the bed before sitting down and taking a bite from the food that was on the tray. At the first bite, she felt relief at the feeling of her stomach being filled with sustenance before she ate more at a steady pace to avoid getting sick.

Once she finished everything that was on her plate, she went back to her spot near the window, watching as the sky was painted in purple and orange hues as the sun disappeared behind the trees. After a while, her eyes started to get heavy as she leaned against the window frame, her mind slipping away from her as she succumbed to sleep.

Tobirama opened the door to see Izuna asleep against the window before looking at the food tray to see the food that once filled the plate was clean. He wanted to smirk in satisfaction knowing that his threat got her to do as he ordered, but the memory of her fear filled eyes made his gut twist in guilt. He was never fond of scaring females, let alone hurting them, it never felt right to hit a woman for any reason.

Turning his eyes back to the unconscious Uchiha, he silently walked over to her and picked her up bridal style, being careful not to wake her as he carried her to her bed and laid her gently on the mattress. Pulling the covers over her slumbering body, his nose caught the natural scent that came off her skin; it smelled of spice and jasmine tea with a hint of cinnamon.

Every time this strange yet aromatic smell infiltrated his senses, it was always a sign that Izuna was near. He never understood why a male Uchiha would have such a feminine scent on the battlefield, but all he knew was that it was the only warning he gets before Izuna strikes a blow.

His eyes roamed her figure that was hidden underneath the covers, catching the swell of her breasts rising with each breath she took. He couldn't deny that she was a beautiful woman...when she wasn't trying to kill him. Looking at her peaceful face, void of anger and hatred, he memorized her delicate striking features; her round face, the bangs that covered her forehead, the raven hair that splashed onto the white pillow and the pale complexion that seemed to have a moon-like glow.

Tobirama was taught to hate the Uchiha for killing his brothers and clan members. His dislike towards them is all that drove him to keep fighting. Yet with Izuna, he was curious about the Uchiha. Although there was strong dislike between the two, he often wondered why this Uchiha looked more feminine than the rest of the Uchiha...mystery solved.

Izuna turned her head to the side, mumbling in her sleep, something he was unable to make out before he realized that he has stayed in this room for too long. Picking up the empty tray, he turned his back to the sleeping Uchiha and walked towards the door. Sliding the door open, he paused to look back at Izuna who remained unconscious before he stepped out of the room, closing the door shut and leaving Izuna alone again.

Tobirama stood with his back to the door for a moment, as though he was contemplating something, before he walked away from Izuna's room and headed to his in order to get some sleep.

* * *

 ** _Like or super like, either way you must've enjoyed this chapter. Hope you loved this chapter, of course Izuna was not gonna warm up to Hashirama's plan. Tobirama and Izuna's_ _relationship_ _is still rocky from their previous encounters, but you can see that Tobirama's convictions toward Izuna will change._**

 ** _Next chapter will have some lemon in it. Hope you're looking forward to it._**

 ** _Leave me a review if this chapter made you happy._**


	3. Dreams

Tobirama panted as a layer of sweat covered his body, his hands grasping the sheets as he came closer to completion. With a low groan, he spilled into the awaiting mouth of the woman who pleasured him under the covers.

He cracked his eyes open when he realized what happened, his mind clearing up as he turned his attention to the lump that was under the covers. As if sensing his awakening, the head of the lump released his manhood and slowly crawled up his body like a predator hunting its prey. The head peeked out of the blanket, surprised crimson eyes meeting mischievous onyx.

"I-Izuna?" Tobirama asked in shock when he recognized the face that held an innocent and playful smile, "Surprise." she said, happy to see that he was awake.

Tobirama was paralyzed, he could not figure out why his body could not move, "What are you doing? How did you get in here?" he questioned, his voice trying to stay angry.

Confusion painted Izuna's face as she stared up at Tobirama from her spot against his ribcage, "What's wrong, didn't you like it?" she asked, very innocently.

Tobirama had a hard time coming up with a response to her question before she crawled up his body until she was straddling his hips and her face was inches away from his. "Are you uncomfortable because you haven't done something like this before?" she asked before lowering her lips to whisper in his ear, "Or is it because you're doing it with an Uchiha?" she said teasingly as she nibbled his earlobe, making him gasp.

Izuna raised herself up to stare down at him, "Just leave everything to me, To-bi-ra-ma." she said very slowly, enjoying his facial expression as she slowly started to grind against his manhood, making it hard through her yukata.

Tobirama groaned as he felt himself harden under her, his hands fisting the sheets at his sides as he stared up at this haunting beauty who was taking control of his body. His hands found their way to her hips, grasping them, guiding her movements as she gasped in pleasure when she hit the spot.

Wanting to have more control between them, his hands caught her forearms and pulled her upper body towards him until their faces were inches from each other again. Izuna didn't seem to mind his action as she smiled when her face was close to his. She decided to move her hips side-to-side, loving the surprised look on his face before he started groaning.

Izuna giggled as Tobirama tried to compose himself through the tortuous pleasure, "Enjoying yourself?" she asked, but only received silence as her answer, making her pout, "You're giving me the silent treatment. I'm hurt."

Tobirama was trying to understand why Izuna was doing this to him, he's been in a situation like this, and he had a hard time thinking throughout the pleasure, "Have you...done this before?" he choked out, his organ becoming painfully hard beneath her.

Izuna smiled mischievously down at him as she stopped grinding, "Maybe...maybe not." she said, moving the skirt of her yukata away for Tobirama's manhood to touch her opening without hindrance before she sunk down on him, taking him into her body.

They both moaned at the feeling of the other's flesh interlocking together before they started thrusting into each other.

"I-I-zu-na." Tobirama grunted, staring up at the pleasure filled eyes of the Uchiha as he held her chest to his.

Needing a way to quiet their sounds, Tobirama grasped the back of her head and brought their lips together in a fit of passion. They separated when the need for air became too much. Izuna buried her face in his neck as they continued making love, and all she could do was repeat his name.

"Tobirama...Tobirama...Tobirama…"

"TOBIRAMA, WAKE UP!" Hashirama's voice made the younger Senju shoot his eyes open to see his older brother's upside down face staring down at him.

"Gah!" Tobirama shot up in his bed, narrowly missing Hashirama's face before he looked around the room to see that it was daylight.

Tobirama panted as it took him a moment to figure out that what happened to him was only a dream. Turning around, he faced his older brother with a glare, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he almost yelled, very pissed that he had to have such a dream involving one of their enemies.

Hashirama flinched at the tone in Tobirama's voice, never seen him this angry, even when he was annoyed, "Well, you weren't up yet, so I came in here to wake you up. Good thing too, you looked like you were having a nightmare." Hashirama explained, making all the color drain from Tobirama's face.

"What was I doing?" Tobirama asked, feeling embarrassed at the mere thought of being caught doing something obscene in his sleep.

Hashirama explained, "Well, you were breathing heavily and you started sweating to hell and back. Then you started groaning, must've been painful. Also, you started bucking and-Tobirama, why are you all red?" Hashirama cut himself off when he realized that his younger brother's face started to turn red.

Tobirama hastily threw the covers off him and stood up abruptly, "I'm going to the bathroom." he announced, not wanting to be in the same room as Hashirama as he made a mad dash out of the room.

Throughout the day, Tobirama went about his regular routine, trying to keep himself busy and not think about that bizarre dream he had.

Now Tobirama and Hashirama sat out on the veranda drinking their tea as they discussed the war, "Has Madara written a response yet?" Tobirama asked, his cool and composed shell set in place.

Hashirama shook his head sadly, "Not yet, she has yet to write back. I'm starting to worry that she didn't receive my notification." he pondered, feeling anxious knowing that this is their only chance to end this war.

Tobirama narrowed his eyes at his brother, "Or maybe, they got your message and are planning to invade our home to get their second-in-command back." he theorized, his mind going over the possibility of the Uchihas attacking the Senju compound in the dead of night.

Hashirama turned a scolding look at Tobirama, "Tobirama, you have to stop thinking the worst of them. They want this war to end just as much as we do." he admonished his brother, trying to make him change his view on the Uchiha.

Tobirama's expression didn't change, "They will not take this lightly, brother. We don't know for sure if this plan will work. Izuna is stubborn and ready to kill us in our sleep the moment we let our guard down."

Hashirama sighed, having had this argument with Tobirama before, "I understand your concern, Tobirama, but I _know_ Madara...time and time again, she has expressed her desire to protect the last remaining sibling she has." Hashirama said, remembering their childhood when he and Madara discussed their plans for their village.

"'Know her'? You didn't even realize that 'he' was a 'she' until Izuna slipped up." Tobirama couldn't help but point out.

Hashirama stuttered, "Er, ah, I was getting to that. You should talk, you didn't know they were girls either." he defended himself with a satisfied smile.

Tobirama narrowed his eyes, "Maybe because I was more focused on killing him than checking to see if he had breasts." he said, even though his idiot of a brother was right.

Hashirama smiled as he nodded in understanding before taking a sip of his tea, "Either way, it's only a matter of time before Madara signs the treaty and we can finally move past this ridiculous feud." he said, already seeing a better future with two of the strongest clans united and protecting their village.

By nightfall, most of the residents in the compound have drifted off to sleep...with one exception being the white haired Senju whose eye shot open as a sheen layer of sweat coated his skin. Sitting up, he panted lightly at the rush of yet another erotic dream involving a certain Uchiha.

Lifting the covers from his lap, he cursed when he saw that it was still hard. His mind drifted to Izuna, blaming her for getting inside his head and tormenting him like this.

He lifted his head up when he sensed something off in the air. It took his a second to recognize it as Izuna's and felt her running away from the compound. Getting out of bed, he put his gear on before leaving his room to track down Izuna and bring her back.

* * *

 _ **Sorry**_ _**to end this so abruptly, but I ran out of ideas. Hope you liked this, next one will have a major Izuna/Tobirama moment, I promise.**_

 _ **Until then, leave me a review and tell if you're excited for the next chapter.**_


	4. Escape and Rescued

**_Sorry for the long wait, my mind can't pick which story to stay on. But I'm back and here to give you the chapter you've all been waiting for._**

* * *

Izuna ran as fast as she could without the use of her chakra in order to get away from the Senju compound. She has been running for ten minutes, never stopping to take a break until she was too far away for the Senju to detect her.

Leaning against a tree, she tried to catch her breath before she could figure out which way to get back to her clan. Izuna shivered as a breeze blew through the trees, making her wrap her arms around herself in her yukata to preserve warmth.

The sound of a stream met her ears, just now realizing how dry her throat feels and how dehydrated she was from all that running. Izuna moved her shaking legs towards the sound, intent on relieving her aching throat. Upon seeing the stream just a few feet from her, she made a beeline towards the running water, stumbling as she did before she dropped to her knees in front of the stream. Scooping the water into her hands, she drank the liquid, soothing her throat as she scooped more water into her hands.

"Well now, look at what we have here."

Izuna looked up and felt her blood freeze when she saw three men standing across the stream. Their sickening grins and lust filled eyes didn't give Izuna long to figure out what each of them want with her, seeing how she is the only woman in this secluded area, and in her yukata no less.

Shooting to her feet immediately, wincing at the wound at her side that has yet to fully heal, but masked her pain and fear with anger as she glared at them, taking her fighting stance. She may not have her chakra, but thankfully, she knew taijutsu.

The one in the middle, whom she presumed to be the leader, merely licked his lips with a grin as he traced her form with his eyes, "Don't even try to fight us, little girl. You're outnumbered." he said, as his cohorts chuckled at the shiver that went up Izuna's spine.

Izuna glared harder at them, "Like hell I'll let you touch me." she said in disgust, her fear pumping her with adrenaline as she readied herself for a fight.

With a disgusting smirk, the leader performed some hand seals, "Suit yourself." was all he said before the stream exploded, shooting up into the air to form a dragon that charged after Izuna. Said shinobi made a mad dash to get away from the ninjutsu, cursing her luck that they had to be shinobis, putting her at a disadvantage because of her lack of chakra.

"Damnit." Izuna cursed as she dodged some incoming kunai that shot at her, catching one in midair when she did a flip to dodge the water dragon. Using the kunai she caught, she deflected oncoming shuriken that were aimed at her. The ground beneath her shook, making her stumble before the earth shot up underneath her, launching her into the air twenty feet above the shinobis' heads. As she descended back towards the ground, she maneuvered her body to dig her kunai into the wall of earth that was used to launch her in order to lessen any damage to her fall.

As she was sliding down the wall with her kunai, she was unable to dodge the water dragon that shot at her before she drenched from head to toe and was sent to the ground. Coughing up the water that made it's way into her mouth, she kneeled on the ground trying to get her breathing back into order.

Once her breathing was evened out she looked up, her bangs sticking to her forehead as she glared up at the three shinobi that attacked her. All three of them grinned pervertedly as her yukata stuck to her figure and became somewhat transparent, leaving little to the imagination as they walked towards her prone form.

Izuna grunted as she held her freshly opened wound that was at her side. Using her other hand to support herself against the wall, she tried to push herself up on her feet. However, a sharp pain burned through her ankle, causing her to collapse with a groan. Looking at her ankle, she saw that it was red and starting to swell. "Damnit." she cursed as she saw her attackers getting closer.

The leader laughed, "Nowhere to run now, babe." he said as Izuna darted her eyes around to find her kunai, only to see it lay on the ground away from where she was, out of her reach.

Before she could figure out her next plan, a large hand enclosed around her throat and lifted her against the wall, cutting off her air supply and dangling her off the ground. Not wanting to give them the satisfaction of seeing her fear, she glared hatefully at them, despite the pain she was in as she gripped her attackers wrist.

"Now then, let's see what we can do with your body, I'm sure we'll have plenty of fun, now won't we?" He said, grinning disgustingly at her. She responded by spitting in his face in retaliation. Wiping the saliva off his face, he growled before an idea set it, "Although, you don't have to be conscious for any of it."

Izuna's eyes widened for a split second before her head was smashed against the wall, her ears ringing as she was dropped to the ground. Her body, in a state of paralysis, could not protect itself from these men that sought to use it for entertainment.

Even though she was unable to move, she was still aware of what's happening around her as the men started to undo the knot that held her yukata together. She felt her fear erupt inside of her, clouding all thoughts and feelings as her worst nightmare started to come true. She tried to scream, but in her state of paralysis, she could not make much of a sound.

Tears swam in her eyes as she heard them laughing and felt them touch her body. Knowing that it is futile to even try, she closed her eyes, tears streaming out the corner of her eyes, wanting it to be over. ' _Somebody...help me.'_ was her silent plea as she felt her consciousness start to fade.

Her ears picked up screams and bodies dropping. She no longer felt hands touching her; was she dead, did she no longer have to suffer? Cracking her eyes open, her vision was still blurry, but before her conscious faded completely, she was able to make out a white fuzz floating above her.

She didn't know how long she slept, but she felt herself being moved at a steady pace that made her feel relaxed in her present state. It felt like a kunai dug into her skull and pulled parts of her brain out before putting it back in, making it very painful as she struggled to open her eyes. Her vision was still unfocused, but she could see the shapes of the trees and the light that peeked through the treetops, meaning that it was morning now.

Blinking a few times to clear her vision, she saw that the trees were moving around her, making her feel disoriented. Looking around, she realized that someone was carrying her. The blue armor registered in her mind, turning her onyx eyes to the stony face of her lifelong enemy.

"Tobi...rama." Izuna's voice cracked as her eyes widened upon recognition as she stared up at the Senju in shock and confusion.

Tobirama felt her eyes on him, but kept his red pupils on the path in front of him as he continued walking, "You're awake." he said, not looking down as he held her weightless body in his arms.

Izuna stayed silent for a few seconds before memories of what almost happened flashed into her mind: the stream, the men, their attack...their touches. Instantly feeling sick to her stomach, she slapped a hand to her mouth and made choking sounds.

Tobirama quickly reacted by darting to a nearby bush where he allowed her to stand on her good foot and lean her hand against the tree for support as she emptied the contents of her stomach between the bush and tree. The Senju didn't say anything, but he did wince at the horrible sound that came with her sickness.

Spitting the nasty taste out of her mouth, she wiped her mouth with her sleeve as she breathed heavily. "Better?" Tobirama's voice barely registered in her head as she shook from head to toe before she moved away from the spot she puked in and stumbled her back into a tree. Leaning against the tree, she slid down and wrapped her arms around herself, in an attempt to keep the world from touching her.

Tobirama didn't know what to do in a situation like this, since this is the first time he has ever seen Izuna so scared...so vulnerable. Crouching down to her level, he stared into her wide unblinking eyes, "Izuna."

Izuna was unable to respond, her mind was clearly not in the present. She could still feel the pure terror that consumed her while she was helpless at the hands of those men. That moment...where her nightmare became reality.

A hand appeared in her line of sight, causing her panic and slap the hand away before she made an attempt to run. But she was unable to take two steps away before her leg flared with agony as she was sent back to the ground. Laying on her side, she grasped her ankle in an effort to lessen the pain.

Tobirama stared at the terrified Uchiha in bewilderment, for as long as he had known Izuna, he had never seen such fear. Though her fear is understandable considering what he had witnessed when he caught up to Izuna. His blood boiled at the memory of what could've happened had he arrived any later than that.

"Izuna." Tobirama said, getting her attention as he kneeled in front of her prone body. Izuna opened her clenched eyes to stare up at the Senju, gritting her teeth to keep from crying out from her throbbing leg.

Knowing that he had her attention, he continued, "Listen to me Izuna, I'm not gonna hurt you while you're in this state. But if you try to fight me, I won't hesitate to knock you out if it can stop you from hurting yourself further." he finished keeping his eyes locked Izuna's. She looked like she wanted to fight back, to rebel against his order.

With a pained sigh, she resigned, "Guess I have no choice in this matter." she said, breaking eye contact with Senju, feeling her pride go down when she conceded to him.

Tobirama nodded before carefully picked her up bridal style, making sure not to hurt her as he stood at his full height. Izuna almost wrapped her arms around his neck out of reflex, but she forced her arms to her chest, grasping the front of her yukata as Tobirama started walking in the direction of the Senju village.

Neither of them spoke as Tobirama kept his eyes on the road in front of him while Izuna's eyes remained on her knees, unable to look at the Senju holding her.

"What you did today was absolutely foolish, running off the way you did, in your yukata no less." Tobirama chastised, breaking the silence as he stared ahead.

Izuna glared in front of her, still refusing to look at him, "You also want to say that it's futile trying to escape." she said in an annoyed tone.

"You are correct." Tobirama paused, "You should also consider yourself lucky that I found you just in time." he said, feeling Izuna stiffen before curling into herself slightly.

Izuna stayed silent, her grip on her yukata tightened at the horrible memory, still fresh in her mind. Closing her eyes, "You're right. So I'll only say this once; 'Thank you...for finding me.'" she said, almost reluctantly, but still grateful to the man holding her. "Had you not found me, the damage would have already been done, and I wouldn't be able to live another second in this world as a broken woman." she added, knowing what would've happened if Tobirama hadn't shown himself.

Tobirama stopped himself from growling at the thought of those men, any man, touching and defiling Izuna in such a way. He truly wanted to kill those guys again for what they almost succeeded in doing; yet he couldn't understand why as he unconsciously tightened his hold on the Uchiha.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Izuna shaking in his hold, making him look down to see Izuna tremble, "They almost took me...I can still feel their hands on me." she said, tears streaming down her face since she couldn't keep her emotions inside anymore.

Tobirama's eyes widened slightly, this traumatizing event affected the Uchiha more than it should. ' _This must be the reason why they disguised themselves in the first place, so that men could never touch them like that.'_ He thought to himself, realizing that Izuna's male persona in the past was not only her cover, but her shield.

He held the Uchiha tighter, "Those men are _dead_ Izuna, they're not gonna touch you anymore. Not now, not _ever_." he said, feeling very possessive of the girl in his arms.

Izuna looked up at him, and saw anger in his eyes. Anger she can understand, but never when it's _for_ her since their previous encounter have always been him being angry _at_ her in their fights.

She sniffled as she nodded before wiping her tears away, not wanting there to be evidence of her despair and save what's left of her dignity. Looking down again, she said, "Thank you."

Tobirama grunted in return as they got closer to the Senju compound to see Hashirama and a few other Senju running towards the entrance, alarm written all over their faces when they caught sight of the Senju carrying the Uchiha.

"Tobirama, what happened?" Hashirama questioned as Tobirama got closer, the former stared at his younger brother in shock as the latter carried the slightly shivering Uchiha who kept her eyes away from the Senju.

Tobirama ignored his brother as he ordered the other Senjus, "Take her to the medics, her leg seems to have been broken and she has a concussion at the back of her head." they nodded before Tobirama passed the Uchiha over to them. Once she was deposited in another's arms, she looked at Tobirama in apprehension, not ready to be left in the presence of other men. She feels much safer with Tobirama since her ordeal, and was not sure if she could handle being around other men that can heal her.

Tobirama gave heran encouraging nod, telling her that she will be alright. Izuna returned that nod, albeit hesitantly before she was carried off to the healing ward.

The moment she was out of sight, Tobirama turned to his brother's concerned and bewildered expression for what he just witnessed. "Tobirama, what happened out there?" he asked, wanting to know what just occurred between his brother and Izuna.

Tobirama sighed, "I'll explain everything inside." he said as Hashirama followed him into the compound so that he could tell him what happened.

* * *

 _ **This was all I could squeeze out at this time of night. That traumatic event Tobirama saved her from is the turning point in their relationship.**_

 _ **Leave me a review if you enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you hope might happen in the next chapter. I might write it out for you.**_

 _ **Until then, thank you for reading this and for favoring/following. I truly appreciate it.**_

 _ **See you soon.**_


	5. Tsuki

Izuna sat outside on the patio with her injured ankle, which were wrapped in bandages, extended outward so that it wasn't disturbed. It has been two days since her escape attempt, and things have been fairly quiet at the Senju compound. She exchanged a few words with Hashirama regarding whether or not he has heard from her sister, but besides that, she spends most of her time by herself.

She didn't dare make another escape attempt; one, she wouldn't get far with her leg; two, the Senjus wouldn't make the same mistake twice; three, she was afraid of that incident repeating itself and succeeding.

Izuna sighed as she stared up at the clouds rolling by, her mind wandered to her sister, no doubt how worried she has become over her little sister. After staring at the sky for a period of time before she let out another sigh, "I know you're there." she said before a young girl with, around thirteen by her estimate, peeked from around a corner, her brown eyes trained on the Uchiha.

"How did you know I was here?" The young girl asked, surprised that the Uchiha found out about her, but then again, this _is_ a trained shinobi, the first female at that.

Izuna didn't look at her, she just kept her gaze on the clouds, "You failed to mask your chakra. Plus you were breathing to loud for my taste." she said, having felt her presence for quite some time.

The girl stepped closer until she was standing in front of Izuna's side, "How long did you know?"

Izuna smirked, "About ten minutes, was hoping you would get bored and leave. Had it been someone who was armed and skilled, they would no doubt kill you before you could blink." she criticized, knowing what might've become this girl if she spied on someone more dangerous.

The girl blushed in embarrassment as she turned her head to hide the redness in her face, "Right, I'll keep that in mind. I just need to train harder in order to mask my chakra." she said, determined to get stronger.

Izuna snorted out a laugh, "Yeah, and I'm gonna sprout wings and fly."

The girl glared at the Uchiha who dared insult her, "It's true, I've been training everyday for five months."

Izuna turned her face to the girl, "Really, then why was I able to feel you crouched behind that corner for ten minutes?" she asked, scolding this girl's foolishness for thinking that five months is enough for one girl to outwit a full fledged shinobi.

"Er, uh, well..." The girl stuttered, making Izuna sigh, "Tell me little girl, how many female shinobi are in this clan?" she asked, watching the girl's eyes widen in surprise before she started to think, trying to remember if there even _was_ a female shinobi in the Senju clan.

"None that I've met. Why?" The girl asked, not understanding the question.

"Did you ask anyone to teach you?" Izuna question, watching the girl shift uncomfortably before she looked down, "I did, but they just laughed at me, said that girls should never fight." she answered, her expression filled with hurt as she remembered the disapproving look she got from a master shinobi who flat out refused to teach her.

Izuna sighed deeply, "Sit down kid." she said as she shifted her legs underneath to sit cross legged.

"My name is Tsuki." Tsuki said indignantly, hating being called kid or little.

"And I'm losing my patience." Izuna returned, not understanding what she was doing herself before Tsuki sat beside her in the same manner.

Izuna clasped her hands together against her ankles, "Now, just relax, stay calm and concentrate on your chakra." she instructed as she closed her eyes and faced forward.

Tsuki did as instructed, copying Izuna and staying in that position for five seconds before she cracked an eye open to peak at the Uchiha.

"Face forward, eyes closed." Izuna said without opening her eyes, making Tsuki flinch before closing her eyes again.

"Um, what's this supposed to do?" Tsuki asked, keeping her eyes shut, not understanding what they were doing.

"It's called meditating." Izuna began, "If you want to build up your chakra, you have to balance it, feel it, understand it. You must allow your energy to flow within you and around you." she paused, not opening her eyes, "Throwing a kunai and hitting a dummy does not make you a ninja immediately, you must keep your senses open, be aware of your enemies' presence, as well as your allies, otherwise, you'll die."

Tsuki listened to Izuna carefully, a little stunned by her explanation, but quite happy that she has taken time out of her day to teach her. "Okay, I understand. Uh, one question though." Izuna hummed, letting her know that she was listening, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Look, you may be from a clan I hate, but no one should let a girl out into the world without properly training her. Men are the main threat to women, especially when said woman is outnumbered and outmatched. Women should learn how to fight as much as men, and from one female to another, you should at least know how to defend yourself." Izuna explained, remembering how her Father practically drilled this into her and Mara's head while he was training them.

Tsuki stayed silent until Izuna finished, slightly intimidated by this woman, but felt a kinship because their gender separates them from the soldiers that fight most of the battles. "Thank you, I'll train hard, I promise." she said, grateful that at least someone wants to train her to become what she always wanted to be.

Izuna smirked, "You better, because I'm starting to get bored around this place. Don't make me regret it." she warned, not wanting to make a mistake with this decision.

Tsuki nodded, "I understand. But just so we're clear, you're the first female warrior I've met in my life." she said, feeling like she needed to clear something up.

"Good. Because I won't be the last." Izuna said with a smirk, feeling happy to talk to another girl in the vicinity.

Red eyes watched the two girls from a corner far from the pair before he snuck away to report back to his brother.

"There's still no word from Mara." Tobirama stated, irritated at how the leader of their rivaled clan refused to cooperate.

"We have to be patient brother, she's probably arguing with the elders trying to get them to see our side." Hashirama said, trying to reason with his younger brother as he sat behind his desk, watching Tobirama's stoic expression.

"We've been patient for years Hashirama, patiently fighting, patiently dying just so that one stubborn woman could sign that fucking treaty." Tobirama gritted out, getting tired and anxious at how long they've been wanting this war to end.

Hashirama sighed, he's had this argument repeatedly ever since Tobirama came back with Izuna. What his brother described to him about what happened, or rather, what almost happened, made his stomach retch at the thought of one of the greatest warriors, Mara's little sister, being defiled by such men. This made him respect the previous Uchiha Head for training his daughters to fight in this unforgiving world.

"Aside from that, how is Izuna doing? You haven't taken your eyes off of her since you got back." Hashirama asked, knowing how Tobirama has basically been shadowing the young Uchiha, always keeping her in his sights.

Tobirama knew what he meant, "Nothing new from her, well, except the fact that she is training one of our clansmen." he said, remembering what he saw earlier.

This caught Hashirama's attention as Tobirama continued, "Her name is Tsuki, she's 13 years old."

"Tsuki...wait, isn't this the same Tsuki that Kidama refused to train?" Hashirama asked, remembering what the old sensei told them during one of their chats. Hashirama was mad that the elder refused to train someone because of their gender because he felt that both boy and girl should have the honor of becoming shinobi.

"Should I stop her?" Tobirama asked, referring to Izuna who might corrupt the child.

"No, let Izuna train Tsuki, this will be good for them, especially Izuna. If she trains the young girl to become a shinobi, other girls will follow and see that not all Uchiha are monsters, and Izuna will see that both our clans can create a future together. Once Izuna realizes it, maybe she can convince her sister to join us and sign the peace treaty." Hashirama said, the gears in his head turning when he saw an opportunity where both sides can win.

Tobirama narrowed his eyes, "Are you really sure that can happen, Izuna might be using her."

Hashirama sighed at his ever negative brother, "Just give her a chance brother. She went through a traumatic experience. Had you not saved her, Mara would hold us responsible for not caring for her sister, and our chance for peace would go out the window." he said, watching Tobirama shift at the mention of that incident, "This will be good for her, she's doing what her Father did for her, train to protect herself." He finished as Tobirama stayed silent before nodding in acceptance.

"Very well, but I'll still be keeping my eyes on her." Tobirama said, refusing to let the Uchiha taint one of their own.

Hashirama smiled, "I don't expect anything less. This might also be good for you too." he said, making Tobirama glare at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

His older brother smiled cheekily, "Oh, you know, how you've been watching her sleep these past couple of nights. If that's all you've been doing, then you'll see the soft human side that has always been hidden by her power. Hopefully, even you will see an Uchiha as a friend...or maybe something more." he finished, an air of mischief coming off of him, as though he was planning something.

Tobirama glared at him, he thought he was careful enough to keep his nightly visits to the Uchiha hidden. He should've known better than to underestimate his brother's keenness, no matter how airheaded he may seem.

Refusing to admit or even respond to Hashirama's words, he turned his back on him and left the room.

Hashirama smiled, "He knows I'm right by sulking." he said with a laugh, already seeing his brother spying on the Uchiha.

* * *

 ** _Sorry for the delay, I just started college and I have work so that leaves me little time to myself. I hope this made your day. If you could leave me a review, that would make me happy knowing that my work is being acknowledged._**


End file.
